


Taking Notes

by lovetingz



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Lesbian AU, crystal the art kid who made it as usual, gigi do be teaching math doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetingz/pseuds/lovetingz
Summary: Gigi was eager to finally rest for a couple of minutes before the bell rang and she'd be off to teach her classes again, that wasn't achieved when the art teacher came by the faculty, though.
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Taking Notes

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i wrote this whole thing without ever mentioning rock m sakura.. consider this a tribute to her! she aint dead i just miss her

After teaching a variety of irritating teenagers throughout the day, Gigi couldn't wait to sit at the faculty and peacefully eat her lunch with the soft chatter that filled the room, coming from her fellow co-workers.

She realizes that she still had half the day to finish, and refrains from cussing under her breath at the thought of going another round of hopelessly trying to get her voice heard. It wasn't her fault that her students didn't want to listen to her everytime she pitches a new lesson regarding the branch of algebra, but after grading heaps and heaps of schoolwork that had all resulted in failure, she's starting to feel like it is. She sighs.

The time was going slowly, and she was grateful for that, letting herself get swallowed in the cool wind that was hitting her body in every direction. It was therapeutic, she thought, breathing in the air gently. She figured that she'll let herself relax for one second, and get back to work right after.

Her moment was completely ruined when a sudden clang had occurred from the door, startling her to the point that she almost fell out of her chair. When she gains her senses back, she looks up to find the source of the noise and then sees the art teacher, Crystal Methyd.

Gigi was never really fond of the high energy, high-pitched and just the _high_ force that Crystal was. She always wore polos that had horrible patterns, and Gigi was no art teacher, not even an art enthusiast, but she was sure as hell that the colors Crystal wore on her body had clashed in with the color theory at some point.

She thinks that Crystal could give Jan a run for her money for the title of most annoying person in the world, since both teachers ran their mouths like their lives had depended on it, they were practically twins, only difference they had was that Jan could sing, flawlessly.

She once heard Crystal try to hold a tune for more than three seconds and the staff made fun of her inability to find a note, while Gigi thought to herself that the girl sounded like Kermit the Frog if he smoked pot, finding the resemblance of it all too uncanny.

She finds it endearing, though. She would never admit that, but she does.

"Guys!" Crystal called, her voice still being in the same beat of spirit like it was earlier in the morning. "One of my students gave me a rock! It's so cute." She cooed.

Gigi was all the way at the corner of the room, eating silently when she hears this, and decides to listen to the exchange that was happening. She averts her view to where the conversation was being held and sees the art teacher eagerly showing the object in question that seemed to have googly eyes glued on to it. Crystal's students must really like her to do something like that, even if it was as stupid as making a rock with eyes.

The teachers found it funny, circling around Crystal like little girls who were trying to discuss gossip quietly just to get a better look of the gift that she now owned.

It was no secret that Crystal was likable, the girls had always viewed her as the on option of a light switch, always lighting the room up when there was a solemn undertone in the atmosphere. Though she had only been working here for only six months, they considered her the the heart of the school.

"What're you gonna name it?" Heidi questions, intrigued.

The grin Crystal wore on her face looked like it ached, especially in the cheek region, and it was only getting wider and wider. "Rocky!" She answers enthusiastically, almost spitting on Heidi's face because of how excited she was.

 _Ofcourse she names it Rocky_. Gigi thought as she snorts at the dumb name, it was rare of her to laugh at something so stupid, or to laugh at all, and it made the teachers pan their sight from the rock to her in a matter of seconds. God, was she going to raise hell explaining this one.

Jaida decides to instigate the inevitable talk first, sporting an annoying smirk that only grew on her lips . "What's so funny, Miss Goode? Would you like to share it with the class?" She playfully asks, crossing her arms in the process.

Gigi rolls her eyes. "Fuck off, Jaida."

"I can't believe that, after five years of knowing you, I only find out now that your sense of humour consists of rock jokes." Jackie chimed, obviously exaggerating.

"And I can't believe you only found out now that I'm a person with emotions." She retorts sarcastically, irritated at the sudden attention she was getting for apparently showing an expression that wasn't reduced to a negative one.

"You guys are making her mad again, let her have her moment." Heidi joins, having the same tone the other girls did. "I don't want her to self destruct just yet." She says, bringing up the running joke that Gigi was a robot and that she would someday take over the human race, just to give an explanation to the the fact that she was so stoic and composed for no reason whatsoever.

The group laughed, and then brought the topic back to Crystal, previously grinning but now just looked like she was trying to suppress a smile. Gigi is thankful that they weren't talking about her anymore, and then continued eating in the company of her own world.

Minutes later, everyone went back to their businesses and Gigi feels someone sit beside her.

"Good morning, Miss Goode." It was Crystal, greeting her as she sat down with what seemed like a container in her hands.

Gigi feels herself go into a crisis, not knowing what to say as she has never talked to Crystal privately, this interaction being the first between the two of them. "I'm pretty sure it just turned noon." She says in her warmest tone, trying to sound like she wasn't going to self destruct and take over the human race, as Heidi would say.

"Ah, did it?" Crystal doesn't clock her attempt to be friendly though, continuing with her segment. "It would be lunch right now."

Gigi can't help but giggle at Crystal's empty ponders, knowing that she literally had a container of food at her office right now. "I suppose it would." She answers between her joy, not caring if the girls were going to pull her aside for another interview after this.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I sat here with you, right?" Crystal asks, already being seated next to Gigi, an evident smile on her face.

"I wouldn't mind if you sat next to me anywhere at anytime." Gigi replies, not realizing that her statement had come across as daring, but she leaves it at that, not minding if Crystal perceives the message in that way. She would love that, actually.

"That sounds very much like an invitation to something." The other girl pointed out, interested and a little shocked at the proposal Gigi had just pitched to her.

"It can be if you want it to, Miss Methyd."

"Then I'm glad I do."

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is lovetingz! its fun there i fink


End file.
